Resident Evil 4 : captif
by NekoChey
Summary: Une semaine est passé depuis que Hannigan n'a plus de nouvelles de son agent Leon parti en mission de sauvetage en Espagne, elle n'a plus d'autre choix et dois envoyer une autre de ses agent, une tueuse d'élite pour ce charger de cette fâcheuse affaire. Désormais la belle Shaery Jane Jackson ce dois de sauver la fille du président et son collègue afin de réussir cette mission.
1. Prologue

**Salut a tous et bienvenu sur ma deuxième fanfiction, cette histoire me tenai a coeur puisque je connait le jeu depuis longtemps deja et que je l'adore surtout, donc voici un avant gout de ce que je propose pour cette histoire, en espèrant que le concepte vous plaira autant que ca me plaira de l'écrire et de le partager avec vous, n'hésitez pas a partager votre avis sur ce prologue, a bientot :)**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

 **Pdv policier :  
**

Cette fille, bien que magnifique renvoyais une aura des plus effrayante, elle étais assise là, a l'arrière de la voiture, regardant le paysage défiler a vive allure, sans rien dire.

Ce silence étais devenu bien trop pesant maintenant pour mon collègue, et moi qui conduisait la voiture.

Personne n'osai prendre la parole de peur que cette étrangère ne nous troue le crane avec les TMP qu'elle portait a la hanche, une arme de chaque coté de ses hanches.

Elle etais belle c'est certain oui, ses cheveux d'un noir profond ses yeux vairon perçant vert et bleu donnaient la chair de poule combiné a l'équipement lourd qui l'accompagnait.

Deux ou trois grenade attaché à sa taille, un pistolet accroché a sa cuisse gauche et un autre qui semblait contenir un grappin sur la droite, le tout tenais par une sangle, ainsi qu'un sniper dans son dos qui donnait vraiment l'impression que cette femme allais partir en guerre au moment ou ses pieds sortiraient de la voiture.

Cependant sa combinaison noire laissait entrevoir ses formes qui pourrait faire chavirer tout homme qui oserait s'approcher d'elle, de quoi faire de cette femme de 20 ans a peux prêt, un piège a con, elle était à la fois attirante et fatale. Une seule chose contrastait avec ce que je viens de dire, son manque de sourire, son sérieux, c'est cela qui renvoyais cette image décadente et effrayante, une rose noire qu'on ne peux approcher a cause de ses épines tranchantes.

Cela faisait trop longtemps que le silence régnait dans l'enceinte du véhicule en mouvement, je décidait de briser la glace ;

"Alors, euh madame vous êtes française ?" Questionnait-je avec un peu d'appréhension.

La réaction de mon camarade ne ce fit pas attendre puisqu'il me regarda avec des yeux rond et agitant ses mains comme si je venait de faire une grosse connerie.

La fille ce détourna alors du paysage passionnant qui ce trouvais en dehors du véhicule ey ui deffilais rapidement, pour tourner son visage impassible vers moi.

"En effet oui." Sa voix fit l'effet d'un choc, elle était suave et belle, cela poussait a parler un peu plus ce que je fit sans attendre.

"Bienvenue chez nous alors." La femme ce contenta de regarder a nouveau dehors sans répondre a ma question.

Soudain je vis l'arrivée et décida de mettre fin a cet intense malaise qui me rongeait les os.

"Nous sommes arrivé, nous n'allons pas plus loin que ce pont... il a été détruis la semaine dernière et deux de nos agent on péri." Expliquais-je.

"Ce n'est pas un problème, partez directement quand je serait sorti c'est un conseil." Ordonna la femme avant de sortir presque directement après avoir fini de parler. Elle rechargea ses TMP de manière menaçante. Après quoi elle saisit le pistolet Grappin tira vers une branche pour aller de l'autre coter du ravin de manière gracieuse.

"Quelle femme..." lançais-je

"Laisse tomber tu n'a aucune chance" rétorqua mon collègue.

"Tss" je démarrait finalement la voiture pour faire demi tour.

 **Pdv Shaery :  
**

Enfin ces deux policier étais parti de leur coter, ça m'arrangerai au moins ils n'allais pas être dans mes pattes. Je rangea mes TMP pour saisir mon pistolet avant de commencer à avancer dans les sous bois qui s'offrait a moi désormais. Je restait particulièrement sur mes gardes ma mission l'exigeait, si Leon SK avait disparut aussi rapidement après être arriver c'est qu'il ce passait quelque chose, et ce n'étais pas de petite envergure, de toute façon c'était a moi de reprendre la mission et de les sauver ça devenait vraiment urgent. Les branches craquait régulièrement sous mes pieds alors que je me dirigeait vers une maison toute proche du ravin que j'avais repérer un peu avant.

Une silhouette sombre attira mon attention bougeant brièvement dans la maison comme si elle était agité.

Je me fit rapidement un chemin jusqu'à la maison vraisemblamment délabré par le temps, et qui n'a jamais été rénovée depuis lors.

Je scrutait l'entrée d'un coup d'oeil furtif de chaque coter avant de m'aventurer dans la maison qui paraissait vide. J'avançais toujours dans cette bicoque jusqu'au moment ou une chaise vin obscurcir ma vision, j'eus le temps de l'esquiver et de me reprendre avant de pointer mon pistolet vers la tête de l'homme qui avait balancé ce meuble sur moi, il leva les deux mains pour capitulé presque instictivement.

"Qui est-tu ?" Questionnais-je

"Je suis Luis Sera belle demoiselle." Dit-il de manière charmeuse.

"Bien Luis pourquoi tu m'attaque avec une chaise ?"

"Je pensai que tu etais comme les autres."

"Les autres ? Quel autres ?" Je baissa mon arme et ledit Luis ce détendu et baissa ses mains en soupirant d'aise.

"Tu n'est pas d'ici hein ?"

"Sans blague ?"

"Pas très humour... bien euh... qui es-tu toi belle demoiselle ?"

"Shaery Jane Jackson, je suis la pour aider Leon Kennedy et Ashley Graham."

"Remplaçante ?"

"En quelque sorte, tu connait Leon ? Tu as forcement du le croiser si tu étais dans cette ville."

"Oui euh... pour tout de dire... c'est peux être a cause de moi qu'il n'a pas donner signe de v-" il n'avais pas eus le temps de finir sa phrase que je lui avait claquer une grosse gifle en pleine figure.

"Hé ! Ça fait mal !"

"Femmelette"

"Je suis désolé ok ? Je vais t'expliquer ce qu'il c'est passer"

"C'est gentil oui au moins je n'aurai pas a t'obliger de le faire."

"Tu es effrayante. Bon euh... il y a une semaine j'étais retenu en otage par une secte du nom de Los Illuminados"

"Mon objectif, continu tu m'intéresse."

"Soudain la porte c'est ouverte et ton collègue a commencer a m'aider a me liberer, sauf que Big cheese étais la, j'ai réussi a m'enfuir alors que Leon lui avait donner un coup de pied. J'ai eus le temps de me cacher dans les boiis non loin, avant de voir que Big cheese emmenait Leon vers le château. Voila tu sais tout"

"Tu t'est enfuis sans l'aider ?"

"Oui enfin... euh"

"Écoute moi bien..." commençais-je en avançant de manière menaçante. "Si on m'a envoyer ici c'est a cause de ta connerie ok ? Alors que tu le veuille ou non tu va m'aider a sortir mon collègue de cette merde ou crois moi que tu en pâtira avec la justice moderne."

"Oui oui"

"Tu as autre chose a me dire ?"

"Hé bien... je ne sais pas trop si je peux en parler..." il vis mon regard et déglutit instantanément "après ma fuite j'ai dérobé quelque chose a leur gourou ainsi que..." il sorti une petite boite de pillule rouge et blanche.

"C'est quoi ?"

"Ce sont des pilules pour leur parasites, écoute, tout les paysants de cette fichue villes sont contrôlé par leur gourou a l'aide d'un parasite, et ceci permet d'éviter les convulsions lorsque l'oeuf éclots, ca rend la chose moins difficile."

"donne moi ca je vais en avoir besoin."

"Tu es infecté ?"

"Non."

"Je les ait prises pour Léon et Ashley, il est certain qu'ils ont un parasite en eux."

"Parfait alors donne, oh et donne moi ce que tu a voler a leur gourou" il pietina légèrement avant de me donner en premier lieu la boite de pillule que je plaça dans une poche arrière suivis par un mystérieux liquide violet suspect. "Merci, pour ta coopération, il sera en sécurité avec moi, et ne pense pas le reprendre. Je suppose que tu as voler cela après l'enlèvement de mon collègue."

"Oui et je me suis réfugier ici, c'était pas simple de m'enfuir ils sont tous a mes trousses."

"Pas étonnant. Écoute, tu viens avec moi sauver mon collègue et peux être que je te rendrai ce que tu as voler."

"Marché conclut je te suis Shaery."

Je fit un signe de tête.

"Indique moi la route qu'a prise Leon"

Il s'exécuta rapidement et saisit une arme avant de sortir de la maison suivis de près par moi.

"Je t'ai dit que tu étais belle ?"

"Tu radote..."


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Petite note pour vous prevenir, ma fanfic est basé sur le jeu ainsi que sur mon imagination pour certains passages qui ne sont pas dans le jeu (pour les prochain chapitre) il est donc normal que tout ne coïncide pas avec le jeu, je ne veux pas que cela soit embêtant pour vous de lire la meme histoire tout le temps alors j'innove ! bonne lecture enjoy.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Pueblo  
**

 **Pdv Shaery :**

Bien qu'il m'ait donné sa parole de m'aider je gardais un oeil sur lui en permanence, chacun de ses mouvements était observé par moi et je ne laissait rien passer, s'il avait réussi a voler le gourou de cette secte il pouvait très bien tenter avec moi et me faire faux bon a n'importe quel moment qu'il soit bon ou mauvais.

"Le village est loin ?" Demandais-je en regardant le paysage autour de moi. Je découvrit que certains pièges étaient posé là et attendais calmement que quelqu'un viennent les activer. mais ce fut sans souci que je passait les pièges suivis par Luis de près. "Tout semble mort ici c'est morbide."

"Non il est juste la bas après les deux maisonnettes." S'enquit Luis en arrivant près de moi.

"Bien. Il n'y a personne dans cette cabane" confirmais-je

"Leon a dû y passer quand il est arrivé."

"Oui, il a du prendre ce qu'il y avait aussi." Je me dirigeait vers la maison pour voir si quelque chose s'y cachait,je ne vis qu'une simple plante verte, cependant je m'empresse de la prendre. "Parfait cela va nous aider."

"Je pourrait te dépanner de quelques munitions de temps en temps." proposa Luis. Je répondis par un simple hochement de tête avant de continuer mon chemin accompagné de Luis, j'arrivais alors a Pueblo, un petit village bien crasseux presque moyenâgeux.

"J'ai bien fait de parler de Justice "Moderne" comment tu a fait pour survivre une semaine ?"

"Ils ont des poulets, je leur en piquait de temps en temps."

"Et tu te plaind qu'ils te chassaient tout le temps ?"

"Chacun ses manières de survivre ok ? Je leur volais des choses j'allais pas leur demander poliment ils auraient pu me trancher la gorge a coup de couteau."

"Ils sont dangereux a ce point ?"

"Crois moi sur paroles."

"Je te crois, passons par la il y a un passage."Je pointait mon doigt vers une ruelle amenant a l'arrière des maisons.

Très vite lui et moi passons rapidement derrière les maisons en essayant de ce faire le plus discret possible. La puanteur m'obligeait a me pincer le nez avec mes doigts. "Ils ne sentent rien ?"

"Comme je te l'ai dit, ils sont contrôlé, donc oui ils ne sentent rien."

Je tournais le regard afin de trouver une éventuelle échappatoire.

"Tu sais si Leon avait ouvert l'église la bas ?"

"Il me semble que oui, il étais obligé pour passer de l'autre coter sans ce faire voir."

Malheureusement une femme nous vis et ce mis a crier et alerta tout le village.

"Bien jouer grace à ta tête on est repéré."

"Ils auraient fait ça si tu avait été toute seule aussi"

"A l'église !" je saisit mes TMP et mitraillait la zone comme une pro terrassant mes ennemis comme des insectes afin de nous frayer un chemin vers l'église.

Un villageois ce mis alors a parler clairement.

"Dama... Saddler" dit-il avant qu'une balle ne lui traversa les deux yeux depuis le pistolet de Luis.

Une fois entré dans l'église et sans encombre je bloquais la zone a l'aide d'une planche de bois posé dans un coin de l'église.

Des coups frénétiques ce firent alors entendre, derrière la porte qui menaçait de ce briser a tout moment tellement elle était vieille.

Luis pris alors une grande inspiration.

"On l'a echapper belle."

"Merci Luis."

"Bah, c'est rien."

"Dama Saddler... c'est ce qu'a dit le villageois."

"Ca craint."

"Qui est Saddler ?"

"C'est le gourou de la secte, il peux voir a travers les yeux des gens qu'il possède, s'il a dit ca ce n'est pas par hasard, il te veux, et il va tout faire pour nous devrons rester sur nos gardes."

"J'espère que tu ne te paie pas ma tête Luis et que ce ne sont pas des mensonge pour tenter de me faire fuir."

"Je ne ment pas... pourquoi tu n'a pas confiance ?"

"Tu as voler des choses, tu a l'air de facilement prendre la fuite et tu as abandonner mon collègue alors que tu aurait pu tenter de l'aider."

"Vus comme ça..."

"Il y a une sortie la, pour ça au moins tu avait raison. Mais avant..." je saisit la machine a écrire et commença a tapoter sur le clavier. "Attend une seconde" je saisit le transmetteur accrocher a ma hanche et appuya sur quelques bouton. "Hannigan ? Shaery a l'appareil."

"Shaery enfin j'ai de tes nouvelles ! Comment ce porte ta mission ?."

"Pas mal mais ça pourrait être mieux, voila le rapport, je suis arrivée au lieux ou Leon est passé, et j'ai rencontrer la personne qui a vus Leon pour la dernière fois, il m'accompagne et m'aide a tuer des villageois complètement fou."

"Je vois, leon m'en avait parler un peu avant de disparaitre, faites attention."

"Oui, je vous rappellerait plus tard Hannigan" j'éteignit l'appareil.

"Tu n'a rien dit ?"

"Si j'avais dit quelque chose tu serait sur liste rouge Luis."

"Je vois..."

"Tant que tu ne me fait pas faux bond je garde ce secret, mais un seul écart et tu en pâtira je te le promet."

"Ne t'inquiète pas je vais t'aider jusqu'au bout."

Je le regardais rapidement.

"Passons par cette trappe."

Je le vis saisir des munitions préalablement posé sur la table bancale au milieux de cette petite église.

Je sauta du haut de l'échelle pour atterrir en bas avec lourdeur, je me relevais et attendis mon compagnons qui arriva peu de temps après moi.

Un homme alors vêtus étrangement me fit face. "Welcome !" Présenta l'homme "welcome étrangers je suis un vendeur."

"Mmh.. intéressant" confirmais-je

"On prend un spray ?"

"Oui." Je me saisit du spray de soin après avoir payé l'homme de ce que je lui devais.

Nous reprenions notre marche, trouvant des objet ça et la, tuant quelques ennemis au passage qui tentais de croquer un morceau de nos corps.

Très vite la sortie pointait le bout de son nez, j'étais a la fois contente de retrouver l'air frai et le ciel bien qu'il était couvert d'épais nuages gris.

"Là, c'est ici qu'il devait ce rendre d'après ce qu'il m'a dit."

"Allons y."

"Attend c'est fermé !"

"Il y a des fenêtres ?"

"Attend tu va rentrer par effraction ?"

"Ils essayent bien de nous tuer" rétorquait-je en rechargeant mon pistolet. "Casser une fenêtre d'église ne fera de mal a personne allons y." Alors que je commençais a avancer en longeant le cimetière au pied de l'église des villageois ce mirent a nous attaquer, Luis les arrêta rapidement avec son pistolet tandis que je partais fouiller la maisonnette. J'y trouva des munition ainsi qu'une autre herbe verte.

Arrivé en haut de la colline je me mis a observer un chemin.

"Ils sont futé d'avoir mis des pièges dans ce chemin."

"Que veux tu dire.?"

"Tu as dit que la porte étais verrouillé mais d'après toi ou ce trouve la clé permettant d'ouvrir la porte ?"

"Oh je vois ce que tu veux dire, il l'on mis au loin dans ce chemin avec des pièges pour ce débarrasser de nous ?"

"Précisément, mais je n'ai pas envie de nous compliquer la vie alors... "

Je me dirigeait alors vers une vitre de l'église , je saisit une arme et claqua le manche de cette dernière sur la vitre qui ce brisa, je sauta par dessus le rebord pour me hisser a l'interieur

"C'est vraiment pas bien ça." Dit-il avant de s'avancer vers le bâtiment pour ce hisser comme je l'avais fait juste avant lui. je me mis a regarder l'architecture de l'église

"Je te l'ai dit, nous tuer c'est pas mieux, aller entre."

Il rechignait quelques instant avant d'entrer de la manière la plus discrète qui soit. tout étais étrangement propre, le tapis rouge seulement legerement poussièreux, cependant les symboles religieux habituel etais changé par une étrange libéllule colloré autour.

"mmmh c'est rangé ici, vus le symbole peu habituel c'est certain que nous avons affaire avec une secte" j'approchais de l'estrade et observa un petit coffre "Il y a de l'argent, Leon n'est pas arrivé ici. Il est encore loin ce château ?"

"Hé bien... on dois faire demi tour."

"Toi je vais te...tu pouvais pas le dire avant que l'on face ce chemin pour rien ?" Reprimandais-je en retournant auprès de Luis devant la porte d'entrée principale

"Pardon hum... je pensai que ça pourrait t'intéresser de savoir qu'il voulais venir ici."

"Pour Ashley je suppose, je sais pas si ça peux nous être utile mais la seule chose que l'on sais c'est qu'il est au château."

"C'est vrai..."

"Allons y"

"J'eviterai de partir si j'étais vous." Lança alors une vois rauque de derrière nous, je e retournais pour découvrir un homme sur l'estrade centrale, nous toisant de sa hauteur, un rictus au visage, c'était définitif nous n'aurions pas du venir ici.


End file.
